lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Day and Knight
Day and Knight is the third episode in the second season of Morphers. It is also the fourth half-hour special. It airs on March 5, 2019. Synopsis Adult Swim When two contending Morphers start public school, sparks fly when one impatiently wants to Morph while the other doesn’t. Episode Summary Act I It is the first day of a new trimester at the public Morphemburg Intermediate School. Several students from various Morpher villages enter into their Morphing 101 class to begin. Their teacher walks into the class as well and disciplines the class. Before they begin their work, however, she tells the class that the principal has an announcement to make. Seconds later, the principal walks in and lets the class know that two young Morphers from the royal family of Miyo will be becoming students that day. He instructs them to pretend that they the same as everyone else... except royal and with billions on their PayPal. They then hear the Royal Carriage of the Meeds riding to the front of the school. All of the class gathers at the window in awe, while the principal runs out to welcome them. Cut to outside, Miximino remarks the school "looks liketh my a**hole aft'r I hadst diarrhea and t splatt'r'd all ov'r my buttocks". The King of Miyo explains to his son, the heir to the throne Camilo, that he must learn to Morph with the common Morphers to become a leader, and how he will need to make impacting resolutions when he gets older. Camilo is about to take his first step out of the coach, while arguing whether to use his right or left foot first. Meanwhile, the principal waits at the front steps of the school, annoyed, while Miximino mocks Camilo. However, the King kicks Camilo out of the coach, hands him his books, asks Miximino to look after his cousin, and leaves. As he leaves, however, Paladio escapes the wagon and tries to fly back to Camilo as the principal greets the other Meeds. As they head into the classroom, the rest of the students scoff and bully them. When the teacher tells them to sit down, Miximino scorns a Glenward Cortez student and slings a huge spitball at him and treats everyone else as serfs. Camilo, on the other hand, has trouble deciding between two seats, until a student named Booker helps him by sitting at one of them. Meanwhile, Miximino continues to abuse the other students, as well as the principal. Camilo meets Jamze and chats with him. After getting settled, the teacher puts up a video about Morphing and predicts everyone to take note. However, Camilo falls asleep as everyone taunts him. When he wakes up, he sees Paladio trying to enter the school through a broken window and grows happy that he has returned. Soon, class is dismissed, and everyone runs out of the room. Later, in the gym, a Munch Referee chooses Miximino and Camilo as the leaders of their respective teams in the game of Marphball, to which Camilo states he didn't offer to be. Miximino is the RED Team and Camilo is the BLU team. Miximino chooses who should be on his team first, and he chooses all the well built, beefy kids. All that is left for Camilo are the rest of the students, including Jamze and Booker. When the game starts, Miximino is top; however, Jamze explains the game to Camilo; if he can hit the opponents with a Morpher Ball, their team will win. Soon after, Jamze is Marphed. Miximino, however, cheats by using his teammates as human shields. Two of his members even Morph to gain more success in the game. Soon, Camilo panics at the sight of all the Marphed students. Booker encourages, him saying that they can still achieve victory, until he is Marphed by Miximino. When Camilo gets a Morpher Ball and is about to lob it at Miximino, Miximino says it is unjust because he does not have one. Camilo is about to decide whether he should or should not shoot at him. Miximino shoots him first, ending the game. All of the students bash on Camilo. Camilo then walks away, depressed. Act II The class goes on a field trip to the Morphemburg Menagerie, taking the short bus. Immediately after departure, Camilo and Booker have a short discussion about Camilo's job as team captain during the Marphball game. Booker explains that he needs to decide in order to be a leader. Upon the students entering the menagerie, the guard at the gate warns Paladio not to enter. Ranger Jindrich is the class's guide during their field trip. He gives out a few rules to avoid danger with the Morphimals, such as not making faces at them, taunting them, removing your head and dribbling it in front of them, throwing feces at them, showing them your butt and thrusting your hips while exclaiming, "Cracka cracka cracka!" while slapping your crotch. He says this while accidentally doing the actions himself. The Teacher drags the students away, embarrassed, threatening to call the FBI on Jindrich. As he continues to show the students around the menagerie, Camilo is still sad about his failure in the Marphball game. Two frogs have a conversation, saying all they have is a penis to inhabit, to which it is revealed to be a creature in of itself. Ranger Jindrich continues to tour the students, showing them the Simia exhibit, to which a student claims they are Morpher-like. One exhibit Ranger Jindrich shows are the Dinosaurums; the strong, erratic Morphimals of the menagerie. Miximino, however, acts cynical and is unintimidated. Proceeding, the next thing Jindrich shows is the Morphimals' shared powers with Morphers to Morph, by tossing a Morpher at two Pantheras. They then have a neck tall enough to reach up to a plant and consume it. He also shows off Morphing between Rhinoceros Talpas as another example. They are able to dig through the ground quicker, much to the students' surprise, save for Miximino's repugnance. Haughty, he decides to disobey the ranger's warnings and angers the Morphimals by doing what Jindrich said not to do. As a result, he falls in a tar pit, resulting in the other students mocking him. Outraged, the ranger tells him that the tar pit is for Morphimals only, pointing to a sign; making the students laugh more. Miximino comes up with a plan to get his vengeance on them. Later, Camilo continues lamenting about how he is unworthy. He pushes a button on a Morphimal exhibit that explains Cancers, crustacean Morphimals that need to Morph in order to protect themselves from predators. Camilo believes there is a connection, trying to figure it out. Meanwhile, Jindrich displays another Morphimal exhibit called Cimex Hippocentaurum. Enraged, Miximino gets his revenge while everyone else is watching, by going into the control room, flipping all of the levers, and pressing all of the buttons, opening the cages of the Dinosaurums. Everyone is in terror and Miximino states that it was a bad idea. He goes back to the control room, but a Dinosaurum destroys it. He continues running, only to hide behind a shrub. Jindrichrich decides to call the cops. The Chief at the Mcphee Station receives the report. While the Mcphee officers are taking a snack break, eating doughnuts and Chinese food, he announces an escape of the Dinosaurums and the Mcphees hastily rush to the scene. Camilo, still hopeless, is interrupted by a Spike student getting smashed through the roof and dying. Meanwhile, the Mcphees arrive and encounter a single Dinosaurum. To give in more power, Til pulls out a Morpher Wheel as the rest of the tribe Merphs. But before doing anything, the Dinosaurum eats the Merph and vomits out Kueffner's head. Kueffner, in slight anguish, states that the Chief will be furious. Meanwhile, the Dinosaurums are still loose, and the teacher evacuates the students. In inconvenience, the Dinosaurums mix together. Camilo finds Booker and pleads to Morph with him, to which he replies he is too afraid to do so. However, they Morph anyway and sneeze on the dinosaur, making it run into a wall. Being successful, Banjo and Worth each hold a Morpher Wheel and join Camilo and Booker's Morph. They are able to use their powers to electrocute a Dinosaurum to death, and then de-Morph afterwards. Outside the menagerie, Paladio enters after a guard is eaten by a Dinosaurum. The class, still being evacuated by the Teacher, Paladio decides to help by being the one chased by a Dinosaurum and distracting it. While the Teacher and her students are still horrified, Camilo remembers what he learned from the Cancer exhibit and decides to Morph with the rest of the class, but the majority of them are disgusted by the idea. Jamze decides to stick up for himself first. He Morphs with Camilo and the Morph attacks one Dinosaurum with music powers, but decides to de-Morph upon seeing a larger one. While the Teacher continues to shield everyone else, Miximino pops up from a tree, claiming he has a Morpher Wheel. Everyone else, including Jamze, Paladio, Booker, and Phoibos join in for a Morph. He, at first, decides to sneeze on the Dinosaurum, but then attacks him with music, only for it to eat them and blast him back. No longer scared, Camilo convinces everyone else to Morph with him, to which they do. Now Morphed, they make the Dinosaurum horny and lure it into its cage. The Morph de-Morphs as the rest of the Morphers honor their victory. After a victorious day of school, the King comes to pick up Camilo, Miximino, and Paladio, now wearing medals. They tell him that they did an awesome job at school, with Miximino claiming Camilo would be a great leader at some point. This makes the King proud. Principal Dipsh*te yells at the wagon as it leaves, mad about having the damage charges pressed against him instead of the Meeds. The camera then pans up into the night sky of Morphemburg as Camilo declares, "We are all bett'r at which hour we Morph togeth'r!". Cast * Ian Thorpe as Camilo * Brando Eaton as Mixmino * Migo Adecer as Paladio * Jessica Williams as Jamze Category:TV show episodes Category:Morphers Category:Morphers Episodes Category:2019 Category:March Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears